What He Would Do
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: AU of 2x06 "Chinatown" with Scott indeed wanting SOMETHING from E. What are Vince and Ari thinking about that? Ari/E slash


EN || Aric || EN || Aric || EN || Aric || What He Would Do || Aric || EN || Aric || EN || Aric || EN

Title: What He Would Do – And What They Won't Allow Him to Do

Fandom: Entourage; AU version of Episode 2x06 "Chinatown"

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Doug Ellin. The story in itself though is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, threesome, hetero, non/con, h/c, OoC, oral, anal, explicit intercourse

Main Pairing: Ari x E

Side Pairings: Ari x Melissa, E x Sloan (past), Scott x E (non/con), Vince x E (one-sided)

Entourage Characters: Ariel 'Ari' Gold, Eric 'E' Murphy, Vincent 'Vince' Chase, Salvatore 'Turtle' Assante, Jonathan 'Johnny Drama' Chase, Lloyd Lee, Melissa Gold, Sarah Gold, Scott Wick

Summary: Let's say Scott Wick _**did** _want something in return for the copy of "Queens Boulevard". What would Ari and Vince think of this? And yeah, this is kind of a threesome, because I adore Melissa.

**What He Would Do**

_And What They Won't Allow Him to Do_

"Is your dad home?", asked Eric.

"My dad lives in Tennessee, but my _daddy_ is at the pool", answered the hot, young boy in front of him.

The Irish man gulped and followed the half naked guy. He led Eric through the big villa until they reached the garden. Eric sat down next to Scott Wick and tried to keep in mind why he was there in the first place. He needed the copy of "Queens Boulevard" for James Cameron, because otherwise Vince could forget his role as Aquaman.

"Well, I'm sure I could organize a copy for you. But if I do this for you, what are you going to do for me?", asked Scott with a leering grin.

Eric's eyes grew wide and his mouth went dry. He coughed lightly and licked his lips.

"Ah, exactly! I want you to put that nice tongue of yours to good use", purred the man.

"Look, I feel –err, honored... by your request... But there is really no way I am going to do that."

"That was not a request with more options than one", chuckled Scott. "Look, let's face the reality, my cute little Irish candy. You've nearly ruined Vince's career before and if Jim won't get that copy of the script, Vince can forget that role. And we both know Aquaman is going to be his break through. And if you cause him to loose that role, he's never going to forgive you that, no deary."

"Tell Ari fuckin' Gold that I want to talk to him _this instant_!", screamed an enraged Vincent Chase as he stormed into the agency.

Lloyd only blinked at him, not sure if he really wanted to get into his way.

"Ari, Vince is here and I think he wants to talk to you", informed the secretary his boss over the phone.

"Vince? Alone? Without his musketeers?", asked Ari irritated.

Before Lloyd could reply to the question, Vince stormed inside Ari's office and closed the door loudly. Ari looked up at his client in mild annoyance. Partly because he didn't like it when people banged into his office like that. And partly because Vince came without E. What good was a talk with the actor without the chance to annoy or ogle the cute manager?

"Vince! It's such a pleasure seeing you", drawled Ari, not even convincing himself.

"Shut the fuck up, you darn fucker!", growled Vince in rage.

Okay, something was definitely off. Whatever was wrong, it was majorly wrong. Not only had Vince come without his musketeers, but Ari also had never seen his client that enraged before.

"Okay, Vincent, what the hell is your problem?"

"My problem? You wanna know what my fucking problem is?", hissed Vince and pushed his cellphone into Ari's face.

The Jew was irritated, but took the phone nonetheless. There was a video on it and he pressed play.

"_Look, my cute little candy-boy, we both know that Ari Gold was right with one thing: You nearly ruined Vince's career once before. And you don't want to risk that again, now do you?", asked a voice Ari could easily identify as Scott Wick._

"_I-", started Eric._

_The camera showed his uncertain expression and how he licked his lips unsure of what to do (darn that tongue, it haunted Ari in his worse dreams). Just then, Scott crabbed Eric's head and pushed it down into his crotch. And much to Ari's horror, Eric opened his mouth to give that asshole a blowjob._

"_Mh... Good, my little Irish honey...", moaned Scott._

Ari made a disgusted grimace and threw the phone away, just to be caught by Vince again.

"And that shit keeps going until that perverted asshole _cums down E's throat_", growled Vince lowly.

The actor had lowered his voice so no one could overhear their conversation. No one should hear what gross things that bastard had done to Eric.

"And why are you showing that to me?", demanded Ari to know.

He felt sick and would rather be at the toilet right now throwing up instead of sitting here and listening to Vince blaming him for that.

"You told E over and over and over again that he would drive my career against a wall! Often enough to make E insecure enough to whore himself out for me!"

Gods, Vince so desperately wanted to scream right now. Scream at Ari for making E insecure, scream a E for being stupid enough to believe that role was more important to him than his manager and best friend. And he wanted to scream at himself for letting all of that happen.

"Oh? So now you're blaming me, Vinny? How about you keep your boyfriend under control? It's not my fault he's unfaithful to you", chocked Ari out.

The agent sounded angry and jealous at the same and that caused Vince to get more upset, too.

"Shut it, Ari. Seriously, I don't need to hear your bullshit! You will set this straight again! Get the hell rid of Wick! E told me he would have a meeting with that bastard again tonight", growled the actor.

"Then we'll eat tonight, how about that, Vince? This is not my fault, and you know that."

"Yeah... I suppose... You're right", mumbled Vince and turned around to leave.

"Just one thing! Who send that to you?", wanted Ari to know.

"Some guy who calls Wick his 'sugar daddy' and doesn't want to share him with E", grunted Vince disgusted.

It was dinner time and Turtle and Drama were seated opposite to Vince and Eric.

"So, what is this going to be about, anyway?", asked Turtle.

"I told you you didn't need to tag along for this", grunted Vince.

"Yeah, but a free meal paid by Ari? C'mon!", grinned Turtle and shrugged.

"But, seriously, Vince. What is this about? I told you I have an important meeting with Scott Wick tonight", hissed Eric annoyed.

"I'm sure you're excused. Just blame me. Everybody else blames me too, anyway", grinned the agent broadly the minute he arrived.

"Ari! Man! Great you invited us!", greeted Turtle happily.

"You don't happen to have a job for me?", asked Drama desperately.

"It's nice seeing you two, too", grunted Ari and rolled his eyes.

Vince and Ari exchanged some death glares that didn't went unnoticed by the manager. Eric raised an eyebrow and looked at Vince expectantly. But the actor ignored him pointedly. Ari sat down next to Eric, sandwiching the Irish men between Ari and Vince.

They ordered their food and started eating. Turtle and Drama entertained the group of five, until Eric's cellphone rang. The ginger sighed and looked down at the caller ID.

"That's Wick. And thanks to that till now useless meeting I'm missing something important", growled Eric and made a move to stand up.

He was stopped however, both Ari and Vince grabbed his arms and pulled him down again.

"Sit", ordered Ari.

"You can explain him whatever you think you have to explain later", grunted Vince.

Eric blinked confused, not knowing how to react to that he just put his cellphone back into his pocket, causing Drama and Turtle to laugh loudly.

"Damn, E, your husbands keep you on quite the short leash, eh?", grinned Turtle.

"You know what, Turtle? Fuck you", hissed Eric and blushed.

Ari glanced at the young man beside him and gulped. He always adored it when the redhead blushed, it enlightened his freckles and he looked so delicious! Darn.

"And here I thought Sloan had you under her control. I guess we were mistaken with that one", grinned Drama.

Eric stiffened and looked weary. Vince rose an eyebrow at that.

"What's wrong, E?", asked the actor.

"Sloan and I broke up", answered his manager.

"Really?", asked Ari and Vince at once, both way too happy.

"Man, what did you do to ruin that relationship?", asked Drama.

Eric cast him a dark glance and growled lowly, but didn't answer.

The night was ruined and they ate in silence and drove home in silence. Drama and Turtle could feel the strange atmosphere between Vince and Eric. And once they arrived home, Eric went straight to his room and locked himself in, not wanting to be disturbed for the night. Vince, Drama and Turtle remained in the living room.

"Dude, seriously, what's wrong with you guys? You, Ari and E acted all strange today", stated Turtle and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, brother, what's going on?", wanted Drama to know.

"Nothing, really", mumbled Vince and shook his head.

"Dude, we're not dumb", grunted Turtle annoyed.

"Yeah. You know, we know about that little fight between Ari and you. Don't tell me one of you made the first move!", agreed Drama.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked his younger brother.

"You've always been protective and possessive when it came to E. And ever since we moved together it got even worse", started Drama to point out.

"And Ari had been all 'little boy pulling the hair of the girl he likes' when it came to E", explained Turtle further.

"You two had fought for E's attention for the past years now", grunted Drama and shook his head.

Vincent gaped at them in astonishment. He would have never thought his two buddies had figured them out already. A shadow cast over his face.

"You think E noticed anything?"

"Na, the boy's too oblivious to notice something like that", chuckled Turtle.

"So, this means it's not about one of you making the first move?", asked Drama.

"No, no it's not about that", dejected Vince and shook his head.

"So... What is it about, then?", wanted Turtle to know.

"It's... You know, Jim wants a copy of Queens Boulevard and E went to Scott to get one and..."

Vince wasn't able to finish the sentence. He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and showed them the video reluctantly.

"Wow, that's gross", grunted Drama and turned away.

"No way, man. I mean, that's E. Why would he do that?", hissed Turtle.

"I know... That's the reason Ari and I wanted to keep E from that meeting tonight", explained Vince.

"You mean that bastard wanted to...? With E...?", asked Turtle with a grimace.

"I suppose", mumbled Vincent and shrugged.

He had screamed at Ari, but he still blamed himself even more.

"Man, that's not your fault. But we need to keep E away from that freak and if I see that bastard again, I'll so punch him in the face!", stated Turtle with wild gestures.

Vince chuckled darkly and shook his head.

"That's enough for one night. Now go to bed", ordered Vince and left the living room.

"Yes, dad", chuckled Drama with a roll of his eyes.

"But please keep an eye on mommy", added Turtle and grinned.

"Shut it, idiots", grunted the younger Chase.

He went straight to E's bedroom and stood in front of it for some minutes, trying to figure out what to say to the shorter male. As soon as he turned around and left for his own room, the door opened and bright, blue eyes fixated his back in wonder.

On that night, when he came home and laid in his bed next to his wife, he knew he wouldn't find any sleep. Eric kept running through his head.

"You thinking about anything in particular?", asked his wife.

"Yeah...", whispered Ari.

"And what is it? Something about the work?"

"Kinda..."

"Kind of...? Is it about the job or is it about Eric?"

"What do you mean?", asked the agent dumbfounded.

"Ariel Gold, don't talk with me like I'm dumb", warned the Jewish woman. "I know you, I've known you for years now. You have had many clients, but you never phoned as much with any of them as you do with Eric. You call him in the early morning hours just to annoy him. And I know that look in your eyes you always get when you think no one's watching. It's the same look you throw at me. You love him."

"I—I... I love you, darling, really", pleaded Ari, all color drained from his face.

His wife only laughed and shook her head.

"I know, Ari. You've never betrayed me, you tell me everything good first, you'd do anything for me. But all these things also apply to Eric."

"What is it you're trying to say...?", asked Ari insecure.

"I will not allow you to betray me with every slut available, just to clear that! But I know you don't want Eric for a quick fuck, I know it's something deeper and there is nothing I can do against this... I will allow you a relationship with Eric. And only with him. No 'you get out of prison'-card for anything, no girls, no other men. Only him. Because there are things I can't give you because I'm a woman and he's a man."

"Wait! You allow me an affair with E?", asked Ari astonished.

"Because I love you as much as you love me and as much as I know you love him."

"You don't have a clue about how much I love you right now", gaped the agent and kissed his wife heatedly.

The next day, when Eric left the villa to visit Scott Wick, because that's what they had agreed on, Vince phoned his agent.

"Vince?", asked Lloyd confused.

It was rare that Vince contacted the agency himself and even rarer that he called two days in a row.

"Lloyd, give me Ari, yeah?"

"Of course", mumbled Lloyd.

Something was very fishy and he really wanted to know what.

"Vincent", stated the Jew annoyed. "What did I do this time?"

"Nothing. Yet. Look, E is on his way to Wick to 'attend the meeting he had missed yesterday'. And I can't come to stop that bastard from doing anything. So you'll go", demanded the actor.

Ari nodded, forgetting that Vince couldn't see him, and hung up. He then left his office and ran past his secretary, who stared after him. Yeah, definitely fishy.

Ari prayed to god and for once god actually listened to him, because no cop stopped him even though he broke a dozen driving rules on his way. And once he reached the house, he saw Eric exciting his own car.

"E! What a crazy coincident to meet you here!", laughed Ari and stepped next to Eric.

"What are you doing here, Ari?", asked Eric annoyed.

The Jew just shrugged and laid an arm around the Irish boy. They went to the villa together and entered the house once the young model opened the door, frowning at Eric. They followed him into the living room to a waiting Scott Wick.

"Ah! My dear Irish honey! So nice seeing you again!", smiled Scott broadly.

Though, his smile fell once he laid eyes on Ari.

"Ari Gold. What are you doing here?", grunted Scott displeased.

"I need to talk to you. Alone", growled Ari.

The two men exchanged glares and Eric was sure the temperature dropped a few degrees.

"Well. Chocolate cookie, would you take Eric with you and fetch us some drinks, please?"

The model nodded and left the room. The Queens native threw a last suspicious glance at Ari before he too left. Scott's eyes were glued to Eric's ass as the Irish man left.

"Such a fine piece of art, wouldn't you agree, Ari?", chuckled Scott.

"You're right. But just this once your money ain't enough to actually buy this piece of art."

"Excuse me?"

"Keep your filthy hand by yourself and far away from him", warned Ari lowly.

"Are you threatening me?", asked Scott angered.

"No, I'm just giving you a friendly advice. Because otherwise there will be some very angry friends of mine and I ready to kick your ass."

Scott snorted and turned around. "Chocolate cookie, do you have our drinks?"

"Coming, sugar daddy", answered the young man and re-entered the room hastily.

Eric followed tail, with quite the annoyed look on his face. He glared at Ari and kept his eyes from Scott, not wanting to face the man, and demanding some answers from the Jew.

"We're leaving, E", commanded Ari and turned around.

"What?", asked Eric dumbfounded.

"I doubt you have a say in what Eric does", interjected Scott critically.

"Oh, I do", growled Ari.

"Ari?", asked Eric with a certain edge to his voice.

"Yes, Eric?"

"What the hell are you talking about?", asked the Irish boy.

"That I'd be curious about, too", chuckled Scott with a raised eyebrow.

"We're leaving. Right. Now. And you, you worthless piece of shit, stay as far away from him as possible, because if I ever see you near him, I'll personally beat the crap out of you. Oh, and you're fired. Because I want to never see your face again."

"You can't fire me", gaped Scott angrily.

"Oh, believe me, I can. You're out. Of everything. And if I hear one word of complain from you, you're getting your ass kicked and arrested for sexual harassment", hissed Ari.

Scott's eyes went wide as did Eric's. The Jew grabbed the younger man's upper arm and pulled him along. Eric tried to wriggle free, but Ari had an iron grip on his arm.

"Ari! Ari! Ariel Gold, let go off me!", growled Eric, but Ari didn't seem to hear him. "Ari, you're hurting me, let go!"

The agent let go of him like he had burned his hand. This caused E to blink irritated.

"Ari, what's going on? I mean, what was that about? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Get in the car. Get in the car now, and then we'll talk", ordered Ari.

Eric sighed and took his seat next to Ari, looking wistfully at his own car.

"You do know I came here with my own car, right?"

"Don't care. Turtle's going to collect your car later", grunted Ari and started his car.

They drove in silence, far away from Wick's home. It took some time until the car finally came to a halt. Ari had an iron grip on his steering wheel like he imagined it to be Wick's neck. Eric made it his top priority to avoid Ari's gaze at any cost.

"Seriously, what's wrong, Gold?", murmured the Irish man after some minutes.

"You", was the simple answer.

"What? What's wrong with me?", wanted Eric slightly enraged to know.

"Everything, I guess. I mean, honestly, you never gave a shit about what I said to you or about your job as Vince's manager. And now you let it get to you? Don't you know that I don't mean it?"

"I... don't know what to say...", sighed E and shook his head.

"Neither do I. I mean—when Vince came to my office yesterday and showed me a video of you giving that fucker a blowjob I didn't know what to say either..."

Eric's head shot up, his crystal blue eyes wide as plates, all color drained from his face.

"How do you know? Where did Vince get that video? And why did he show it to you?"

"Where he got it is not important. And why he showed it to me? Because, contrary to your belief, I do care."

"Care about what?", asked E confused and tilted his head.

Ari sighed and closed his eyes, readying himself for what was to come. His wife had given him the allowance, so what would possibly hinder him anymore?

"Care about you, E", whispered Ari and grabbed Eric's head, crushing their lips together.

Ari never pictured himself kissing another man and neither did he ever picture a man's lips to be so soft. He always thought that was something only girls had. Once E gasped in irritation, Ari used his chance to invade the other mouth. But after the Irish man failed to response to the kiss, Ari pushed him away and brought some space between them. Not much space, just enough to look into those half-lid, bright, blue eyes that stared up at him in wonder.

"Ari... What was that supposed to mean?", whispered E barely audible.

"This means that I care about you more than I should and that's the reason I acted like a total and utter asshole most of the times. But seeing what you did just because of some stupid stuff I said without meaning... I love you. I love you. I love you. I never, ever, ever want to see you like that again, so desperate and broken. And surely not because of me. Because I love you."

The Ire looked up at Ari, his fingers clawed into the fabric of the Armani suit. He then abruptly pulled Ari down into another kiss, though this one more heatedly and with passion from both sides. The Jew wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him close, closer, until the smaller male sat on his lap, straddling him and moaning into their kiss as their groins rubbed against each other. The moan was used to Ari's advantage as he once again invaded the foreign mouth, tasting every bit of it and touching the other tongue, battling it for dominance and winning in the end. They parted breathlessly, E still clung to Ari, sitting on his lap, his eyes still closed.

"So... This means I get the prize?", grinned Ari and let his hands wander, resting them on top of E's ass and squeezed it.

Eric moaned and pressed into the Jew. Ari's grin widened as he enjoyed the noises he drew out of the Ire. His hands slid inside the loose jeans and past the boxers, stroking the soft skin of E's ass. Eris groaned and ached his back, pressing his ass against Ari's hands. The agent moved one of his hands teasingly over the creek between Eric's ass cheeks. When Eric once again pushed himself against Ari's hands, his fingers passed the creek. The grin took a wolfish turn as his fingers pressed into E's entry, erecting a wantonly whimper from Eric.

"You're such a little vixen", whispered the Jew and kept teasing Eric.

"Sh—Shut up, Ari", groaned E and threw his head back.

Eric fiddled with Ari's fly, once he had it open he freed the stone hard erection from it's prison. He needed to lean against Ari as the Jew entered a second and third finger to stretch the tight hole.

"That—That's really embarrassing", mewled E. "I feel like a girl."

"My poor, pretty vixen", chuckled Ari, teasing E's entry.

"Oh god!", groaned E, aching his back as far as possible.

"Doesn't matter that much if it feels good, eh? You're really easy, my vixen", grinned the Jew.

"Just... keep doing what you are doing right now... That feels incredible", begged Eric.

"If you like that, you're going to love the next part", promised Ari.

E hastily opened his own jeans and pulled them down, freeing his own very painful erection and giving Ari more space to play with his ass. Ari pulled his ass cheeks apart, getting better access to E's entry, pushing the younger male down onto his erection. E hissed in pain as the thick member entered his tight hole.

"Ow, ow, ow, take it out again! Dear lord, you're too big! That doesn't fit!", whimpered E.

"Sh, calm down, breath, okay?", whispered Ari and tried to sooth the poor Ire.

But since the younger one still tried to get up again, he gripped the narrow hips and pushed the boy down some more. E mewled and burrowed his head in the crook of Ari's neck.

"The first time's always painful, remember the first girl you had?"

"I do... And believe me, she wasn't in half the pain I am in right now", hissed E.

"That's because I'm so big", grinned Ari.

"Yes, you are. Asshole", grumbled Eric and tried his best to relax.

"And here I thought this is about _your_ asshole."

"Shut up if you don't want to finish this alone", growled Eric threateningly.

"Aw, no empty threats, my vixen", whispered Ari, slowly lifting E up and easing him down again. "And beside that, you're so damn tight and that's not my fault."

Eric gasped and moaned, not sure how to react to the sensation. He lifted and lowered himself onto Ari's erection and moaned again, hitting his prostate a second time.

"That—That feels good!"

"There you're right", groaned Ari in pleasure. "You're so tight, so tight, so damn tight!"

"Deeper", pleaded Eric, trying to get as much as possible of Ari inside of him.

"Well, we don't have enough room here, but once we're somewhere with a bed, I'll show you good."

"Fuck!", moaned E at that thought.

"I love it when you say 'fuck'. Say it again", commanded Ari.

"Fuck! Fuck me, Ari, fuck me, fuck me hard", pleaded Eric, riding Ari hard and fast, enjoying each time Ari's cock hit his prostate.

"Doing it", grinned the Jew, moving his hips up to answer Eric's motions.

Eric grabbed his own cock and jerked himself off. Ari fucked him, watching how E stroked himself.

"You're so hot when you ride me like that and jerk off because you're so aroused by my cock up your tight, little ass."

"And here I thought you'd at least shut up while fucking", moaned Eric.

"Aw, no such luck, my tight vixen, and now keep moving that ass of yours", commanded the Jew.

Eric did as he was told, jerking himself off with hard motions until he climaxed. His muscles contracted, clenching down on Ari's cock, causing the agent to groan.

"Wow! And here I thought a woman tightens when she orgasms, but damn, you're even tighter, fuck you feel incredible", gasped Ari.

He thrust two more times into the tight canals before he too came, ejaculating deep inside his vixen.

"What-", started Eric, his words died down once he realized what indeed was happening.

"I'm just marking what's mine", growled Ari lowly. "Tell me how it feels to be filled with my cum."

A blush crept onto Eric's cheeks and he tried to hide his face.

"I—I can feel it inside of me... It's so warm... It feels strange... but also strangely good..."

"Ah, I thought so, because you're milking me quite hungrily", commented Ari.

"Sh—Shut up, seriously", grunted Eric, his blush darkening.

"Not planning on doing so", grinned Ari, tightening his grip on E's hips some more. "Never thought you'd enjoy being full of cum."

"Fuck you", retorted Eric, trying to hide his deep blush by burrowing his face in the crook of Ari's neck.

"I'd rather fuck you again. How about a second round?", asked the older man and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Jeez, give me some time... It's much more exhausting getting fucked than fucking", mumbled E.

"Aw, my poor vixen, let's relax some, eh?", asked Ari and stroked Eric's ass while he leaned his seat back until they were horizontal.

Eric held himself upright with his hands on each side of Ari's head, but the Jew pulled him close.

"Relax. Should I spell it out to you?", chuckled the agent.

Eric mumbled some incoherent words and laid down, half on top of Ari, resting his head on the taller male's chest and listening to his heartbeat. With a yawn he slowly closed his eyes, deciding to just take a short nap. Ari chuckled lightly as he noticed that the boy from Queens drifted off to sleep. It wasn't really comfortable to lay in his car, but at least E wasn't too heavy.

E blinked irritated as he opened his eyes. Something felt off. First, his bed was softer. Way softer. Second, he always drew his curtains close before he goes to bed so why was it so bright in there?Thirdly, there was a really strange, full feeling in his stomach. And fourthly, his pillow didn't move.

"Morning, sleeping beauty", said a voice next to him.

A male voice. Ari's voice. He was used to waking up to the sound of Ari's voice. But normally there was the ringing of his phone first. E opened his eyes and looked up into dark brown ones.

"Morning? How late is it?", mumbled E sleepily, crossing his arms over Ari's chest and laying his head on top of them.

"Late afternoon, but that would have sounded strange."

"I think the sleeping beauty sounded strangerer."

"Strangerer?"

"I'm still sleepy, don't tease", pouted the Ire and closed his eyes again.

"Do you always look so cute when you just woke up?", asked the Jew with a half smile.

"I'm not fucking cute", protested Eric.

"Don't say fucking if you're not up to it yet", warned the agent teasingly.

"What are we going to do now?", changed the Queens native the topic.

"Fuck?", asked Ari and wriggled his eyebrows.

"No. Seriously, what are we going to do now? I can't go home with cum on my jeans. I'll never live that down."

"We go back to the agency and send Lloyd to the dry cleaner with our clothes and I'll fuck you again, but this time on the couch in my office. How does that sound?"

"At least better than doing it in your car again", sighed Eric and rolled his eyes.

He got off of Ari, pulled his jeans back up and sat on his seat.

"What are you waiting for? The sooner you'll start that darn car, the sooner you'll get a piece of my ass again", asked the Ire with a smirk.

"Promises, promises", chuckled Ari and sat up again.

"Ari! Where have you been? I've tried to contact you all noon! Vince had left like three dozen messages, he's searching for—Eric! What? You two were together? Where?"

To say Lloyd was confused would have been the understatement of the year. Eric half hid himself behind Ari, looking slightly uncomfortable and limping strangely and Ari grinned so broadly that it in itself was alarming. But the white stain on his jacket set every alarm bell in Lloyd's head off.

He was not dumb.

He was gay himself, he had felt the vibes between Ari and Eric ever since he started working for the foulmouthed Jew. That was the reason he overheard most of the insults thrown at him for his sexuality.

So, seeing as both men had disappeared from the screen for hours and now reappeared together, in close proximity and with certain stains on their clothes was enough for Lloyd to know what was going on. He squealed in delight.

"You two hit it off together!"

"Sh! Tune it down, Lloyd, or I'll cut your damn balls off!", hissed Ari.

The agent and the manager entered Ari's office and hastily stripped down their clothes. Catching a last glance at E's ass while the Ire got out of his jeans, Ari poked his head out of his door.

"Lloyd! Go and get these to the dry cleaner. And I want them back fast. Like, yesterday fast."

The assistant nodded slowly and grabbed the clothes. Ari closed the door with a heavy sigh and turned around. His cock twitched at the sight in front of him. E laid butt-naked on his couch, facing him with half-lid eyes, one leg draped over the backside of the couch, legs spread wide apart.

"Is this an invitation?", asked the Jew with a wolfish grin and licked his lips.

He stared at the inviting, puckered entry what was so nicely presented at him. It was still sore from their rather rough coupling, red and wound.

"What else do you think this could possibly be?", huffed the redhead. "But if you don't want..."

The Ire closed his legs slowly, slow enough for Ari to sit between them and keep them apart.

"Ah, ah, ah. You're such a tease, my vixen. But no more teasing, I've had enough of that the past years. You'll have to keep your promises now."

Eric smiled sweetly and slung his arms around Ari's neck, pulling the taller man down into a heated kiss, Ari all the while tried to get rid of his boxers. He lifted Eric's legs and positioned himself at the other male's entry. E moaned into their kiss as the tip of Ari's dick entered him. Though, the Jew stopped any movement once he was ball deep inside his vixen. E tried to move, but Ari had an iron grip on his hips, keeping him in place.

"Why won't you move?", mewled Eric needy.

"Beg me to fuck you", commanded Ari with a cheeky grin.

The Ire blushed furiously and shook his head. But when Ari teasingly pulled just the slightest bit out and stopped his movement once again, Eric moaned annoyed.

"Say it", demanded the Jew another time.

"F—Fuck me... Fuck me..."

"Say 'please'."

"Please, fuck me, Ari, please, move, fuck me hard, please, please, please...", moaned E.

"You're beautiful when you beg like that", chuckled Ari and started to move.

His thrusts were fast and hard, nearly frantic, Eric groaned and whimpered in pain and pleasure at the same, his nails bit into Ari's skin, scratching his back.

"You're feisty, my vixen", taunted the Jew and winced slightly.

"And you're rough", hissed the Queens native.

"You just turn me on so much, I can't hold back", whispered Ari.

"Doesn't matter, keep fucking", commanded Eric.

"That's a wish I'll gladly obey", grinned the older man.

Ari started to jerk E off while fucking him, drawing the sweetest sounds out of his lover and enjoying every second of it.

"Scream my name when you come", whispered Ari into E's ear.

"Ah—Ari", gasped E.

"Louder!"

"Ari!"

"Louder! So loud that even the fucks on the other side of this fucking city can hear who you belong to", growled Ari possessively.

"ARI!", screamed E at the tops of his lungs once he climaxed.

"That's it, you're mine, my vixen", groaned Ari, cumming once again deep inside his lover.

"You did it again", pouted Eric with a crimson blush.

Ari grinned wolfishly and nodded, still balls deep inside Eric.

"And you like it", chuckled the Jew and placed an apologetic, chaste kiss on E's lips.

"Will you ever shut up?", sighed Eric and rolled his eyes.

"No such luck", laughed Ari and rolled off of the Ire.

"What do you think how long will Lloyd take to get our clothes back?", asked Eric.

"Long enough for you to take a nap. You have still been drowsy when we entered the agency. Sleep, I'll answer some mails."

Ari chuckled good amused as he saw that Eric already was sound asleep before he even finished talking. He really had worn the boy out.

Lloyd sighed annoyed as he re-entered the agency with the clean and dry clothes of one Ari Gold and one Eric Murphy, who both certainly (and truthfully) had fucked while he was away, fighting with a majorly unnerved dry cleaner. But he did his job and he did it damn good.

"Lloyd? Is Ari in there? Because the blinds are closed", asked Vince him.

Lloyd blinked in mild surprise to see Vince jogging beside him, closely followed by Drama and Turtle. All three of them looked unnerved. But Lloyd could understand that, after all they had searched for Eric, and thus for Ari, the whole day long.

"He's busy right now."

Ouch. Wrong formulation. Vince looked angry and stormed through the door, Drama, Turtle and Lloyd at his heels.

"Ari fucking Gold! We've tried to contact you all day long and you don't even bother calling! And now you're doing what? Working like it's an average day? You little prick, I send you to keep an eye on E and then we can't get in touch with neither of you! What do you think we were thinking? We've been sick with worry!", screamed Vince furious.

"Yeah, dude, that was so not cool! Neither you nor E answer your phones and we couldn't find you anywhere!", agreed Turtle.

"Where the hell is E? Is everything all right?", asked Drama angered.

"Guys, tune it down. Or better yet, quarrel outside the door", groaned the very sleepy voice of E.

The boys turned astonished around to see the Ire lying on the couch with a blanked wrapped around him, yawning tiredly. The redhead blinked annoyed and looked at Vince.

"Ari, E, I... got your clothes", interjected Lloyd and gave the cloth bags to them.

"Thanks, Lloyd", grinned E and grabbed his clothes to get dressed.

He was only mildly surprised to see that he was wearing his boxers again.

"What are you doing here, E? And why didn't you answer your phone! I've left at least two dozen messages!", growled Vince unnerved.

"And why are you two only wearing boxers?", asked Drama obliviously.

"Jeez, Drama, you dumbass! What do you think they did?", grunted Turtle.

E blushed again and Ari smirked like a cat that got the canary, both getting hastily dressed.

"I couldn't answer my phone, because it's still inside my car. And my car-"

The Ire stopped mid-sentence as everything seemed to flood back to him. The meeting with Scott Wick, this morning as he got there to do that again and how Ari interfered. Different emotions passed over his face; fear, embarrassment, doubt, anger.

"You!", hissed Eric angry and poked his finger into Vince's chest. "I don't know how you got that video, but how could you show that to anyone? And send Ari to babysit me? What am I? Five years old? I can fucking protect myself, you asshole!"

"Oh yeah? Didn't fucking look that way when Wick took advantage of you!", screamed Vince back, pushing E away.

"Fuck you!"

"Excuse me for watching out for my best friend so that perv won't _fuck you_!"

E trembled, Drama and Turtle wondered if it was out of anger or fear of what could have happened. Ari on the other hand knew what was going on in E's head and jumped between the two childhood friends, stopping Eric's fist before it could connect with Vince's jaw.

"Now, kids, calm down. We won't ruin the face that's going to make money for us, now do we?"

Drama and Turtle tried to get Vince off of E so the two weren't facing each other any more.

"Dude, you both need to calm down!", grunted Turtle.

"They're right, bro. Just, be happy that E's all right", agreed Drama.

"Oh yeah. All right. Of course. I send Ari to keep E out of harm's way and he takes advantage of my best friend", screamed Vince and turned his full attention to his manager.

Ari was too surprise to see the blow coming. He hit the floor hard after Vince's fist connected with his face. E got on his knees and helped Ari up, all the while glaring at Vince.

"He didn't take advantage of me, you dipshit", screamed E. "I'm not a fucking damsel in distress, Vincent. I know what I'm doing. This is Hollywood we're talking about. Everybody blows each other to get what they want. You think this was the first time I blew someone to help your career? And instead of being grateful or just fucking off, you decide to make it a big deal!"

"Being grateful? Of what? That you whore yourself out for my career?"

Eric hit Vince square in the face, red with anger.

"It's my body and I decide what to do with it. If I want to rescue your career, then that's my decision. And if I want to fuck with Ari, then that's my decision, too."

"No, it's not! It's my career and you are my best friend and I don't want you to do stuff like what!"

"You two are running in circles here, so let me share my opinion, too, please", interjected Ari, standing between the two friends. "I approve very, very much of you spreading your legs for me, but the next time you need someone to blow some jerk, you'll send a secretary or a prostitute. Because, one, if you want to be someone in this city, you don't do the blowing yourself, you're the one getting blown."

"If that's one, then what's two?", asked E challenging.

"Two is that you're _mine_", whispered Ari into Eric's ear.

E's eyes widened and he once again blushed.

"So, no more blowing and no more beating", stated Ari, staring intensely first at E and secondly at Vince warily. "Turtle, how about you and Drama go and fetch E's car. And Vince, don't you have anywhere to go, too? E and I have some things to talk about."

Turtle nodded and lead his two friends out of the office, Vince not all that willingly, but against both Drama and Turtle he stood no chance, leaving E and Ari alone.

"So... What do we have to talk about?", asked the Ire slowly.

"How about we talk about what a shitty liar you are? Thank god Vince is the actor and not you. I've seen that video and the look in your eyes and let me tell you one thing, it was not the look of someone doing that kind of stuff on a regular base."

Eric looked ashamed, adjusting his eyes to fix a non-existing point on the wall. Ari sighed heavily and sat down next to the Ire, laying one arm around his back.

"I know them. You know them. What do you think they would do? They would never let me get out alone again, never let me go alone to a meeting. They'd worry themselves to death."

The Jew shook his head and heaved another sigh before chuckling darkly.

"You'd rather have your friends think you're a whore than a victim? That's extremely stupid, even for you. They love you and are only worried about you. Don't be so harsh on them."

"Right. And what about you?", asked the Queens native barely audible.

"What what about me?", wanted Ari irritated to know.

"What exactly do you care? I mean, you never gave shit about me. Why do you care now? And what about _Mrs. Gold_? Didn't you once say you would never cheat on your wife?"

"Wow, slow down. One thing after the other. I care because – I thought I said that back in the car – I _love_ you. You really need to listen closer. I've been guilt-written when I saw that video and how Wick got you to blow him just because of shit I said. I never wanted to act on my feelings, but seeing what my sorry attempts to hide my feelings did to you changed my thinking. I can't keep living like that. And about Mrs. Gold..."

Ari cast a glance at E and nodded to himself, interlacing his fingers with Eric's and leading the Queens native out of his office.

"Ari? Where are you going? Ari!", called Lloyd after them.

"I'll go. And I'm not and under no circumstances to be contacted for the rest of the night. Even if the president would call, I'm busy", answered Ari strictly.

"Ari! Where _are_ we going?", asked E once they reached Ari's car.

"Just get inside the car, vixen", sighed the Jew and fiddled with his cellphone.

Red dusted E's cheeks at the nickname while Ari made a call.

"Daddy!", sounded the cheerful voice of Sarah through the phone.

Eric blinked irritated at the little device, wondering what the Jew was planning.

"Hey, Sarah mousy, is your mother near?", asked Ari with a fond smile.

"Mom! Dad wants to talk to you!", screamed the girl.

There was some rustling and different noises until a female adolescent voice answered. "Ari?"

"Go and change into one of these expensive dresses I bought for you and we'll meet in an hour at the Paris Bleu!", stated the agent with a sly smile and cast a quick glance at Eric.

"The Paris Bleu?", exclaimed both of Ari's lovers at once.

Eric clapped a hand over his mouth, not knowing if Ari's wife was supposed to know he was there.

"Eric? Is that you?", asked Ari's wife surprised.

"Yes, Mrs. Gold", answered E slowly and nodded, even though he knew the woman couldn't see it.

"Yes, we're eating at the Paris Bleu tonight, so dress nicely. We'll meet there. Love you, darling."

"Eh, okay. I'll just call the babysitter. Love you, too. Good bye, Eric."

"Good bye, Mrs. Gold", mumbled Eric irritated.

It clicked and the line went dead. Eric looked out of the window and saw that they were heading to Vince's place. Now he really wanted to know what was going on.

"And now? You're bringing me home so you can spend the evening with your wife?", huffed Eric, the disappointment and hurt clearly evident in his voice.

"I'm bringing you home so you can change, because there's no way I'll eat with you in the most popular restaurant of LA in clothes like _that_", grunted Ari with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me?", exclaimed the Ire with wide eyes.

"We are eating at the Paris Bleu and you'll get changed. And I seriously hope you're not all that girly when it comes to dressing, because we don't have that much time."

"But your wife..."

"Won't wait forever. That's the reason you'll have to hurry with the dressing."

"No. I mean, you want to go eating with your wife and with me?"

"With the two people I love the most, of course", agreed the Jew with a nod.

Eric gave his attempts to get an answer from the older male up and spend the rest of the drive in silence until they reached the mansion. Ari parked the car and got out of it, walking up to the door, knowing E was following him. Once they had the door open, they were greeted by Turtle.

"E! You're home! Ari, what are you doing here?"

"Nice seeing you, too, Turtle", grunted the Jew with a roll of his eyes.

Since E didn't know how to answer he just walked past his friend and headed to his room, closely followed by both Ari and Turtle.

"Turtle? Is E back?", asked Drama from the kitchen.

"Yeah, and he brought Ari with him", called Turtle back.

"What? Why?", interjected Vince.

The tail trailing behind E grew as the Chase-brothers joined them. But as soon as he had reached his room, he entered it alone and locked it behind himself, because the last thing he needed was another confrontation between himself and his friends.

"What are you doing here, Gold?", hissed Vince and glared at the closed door.

"I'm here to pick my date up. Stop being a prick, Vince."

"Date?", choked the actor out with great surprise.

Ari yanked Vince with him away from E's bedroom. Of course, both Turtle and Drama followed them. Once they entered the living room, Ari pushed Vince against the wall.

"Listen. Listen closely, Chase. You've had nearly twenty five years to declare your undying love to him, but you didn't. So back off now. You've had your chance and you let it slip. And now it's time for you to step back and _just_ be a good friend and let him be happy", hissed Ari.

Drama stared at the floor, feeling bad for his baby brother but also knowing that the agent was right.

"Now listen you, Gold. I _am_ his best friend and I love him and if you ever hurt him in any way, I'll personally chop your balls off and shove them down your throat", treated Vince.

"Are you two at each others throats again?"

E's voice made them jump apart. They looked halfway between guilty and surprised.

"Well, and here I was being worried you don't know how to dress! Nice", commented Ari.

"I'm not a child, Ari. I know how to dress. Especially for a restaurant like the _Paris Bleu_."

Eric strode past them with an eye-roll and a half-smirk.

"_Really_ nice. Your ass looks smoking in this suit", complimented the Jew and licked his lips.

"My ass _always_ looks smoking", countered Eric.

"I wouldn't object to that", chuckled Ari and laid an arm around E's waist.

"That's the only possible answer anyway if you ever want a piece of that ass again", laughed the redhead.

Drama coughed awkwardly, reminding the pair of the other occupancies of the room.

"Well, boys, I'll bring him home safely later on", nodded Ari to the other three men.

"Be safe!", grinned Turtle and waved them.

"It's more fun not to be safe", objected the Jew and blinked.

And with that, they were out of the house and into the car again. Ari stared at E from the corner of his eyes, subconsciously licking his lips again. The night black suit looked rather expensive, it was cut perfectly, pointing all the curves of the Ire out. The first three buttons of the white silken shirt were open, revealing a rather prominent bruise that Ari had left there earlier. The Jew chuckled lowly thinking to himself that the younger man hadn't noticed it yet.

"You've really dressed nicely. Are you nervous?"

"Of course. You want to go on something like a date with me _and_ your wife."

"Not something like a date, it is a date. And besides, you were the one asking 'what about your wife', so I'll let you talk to her. Because I doubt you'll believe me."

They soon arrived at the Paris Bleu. Seeing the line in front of the restaurant made E sigh in annoyance. How on earth would they get a table at the most popular and expensive restaurant of the city? But Ari still looked confident and laid an arm around E's waist.

"Stop looking so worried", whispered Ari and walked past the line, stopping in front of the receptionist.

"Excuse me...?", asked the woman irritated.

She was just talking to the couple in front of her when the two men forced their way through the crowd. The redhead looked kind of cute and the taller man gave her a dazzling smile.

"We'd like to have a table for three, miss."

"We're the Paris Bleu."

"I do know that", answered the Jew and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't just walk in like that and demand a table, sir. If you don't have a reservation, you won't get a table. Do you have a reservation?", asked the woman with a smile.

"No, no I don't. But I'd still like to have a table, preferably before my wife arrives. She doesn't like waiting", pointed the taller male out.

This confused the girl greatly. She had thought the man came here with his boyfriend...

"Well, then you have a problem, sir. I can't give you a table without reservation."

"If you don't know who I am _you_ have the problem, miss."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I am Ari Gold. I am the fucking manager of MJ Blige, Jessica Simpson and Vincent Chase. I am important. And you better get me a table _now_."

The woman didn't know what to say, until a colleague of her came tiptoed to her.

"Darling! What are you doing? Mister Gold! May I lead you to your usual table?", asked the young man with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"That would be perfect, Gaston", agreed Ari with a nod and followed the man.

Eric was rather uncomfortable since all eyes seemed to follow him. Or was he just being paranoid? This was a very exclusive restaurant and Ari walked with him arm in arm like he was the big agent's wife. E blushed once they arrived at the table and Ari pulled his seat back for him.

"Thanks, Ari", mumbled the Ire and sat down.

"May I get you your favorite wine, Mister Gold?", asked Gaston.

"No. Get me your _best_ wine, and with best I mean your most expensive wine, I want to celebrate tonight", grinned the Jew and looked deep into the blue eyes opposite him. "And Gaston, my wife will arrive later on. Whoever that newbie at the reception is, you'll get my wife at this table without problems, right?"

"Of course, Mister Gold", smiled Gaston and walked away.

The waiter brought them their wine and filled three glasses with it. E played with the rim of the glass, still unsure of what he was supposed to do there. They sat in silence for some minutes until Gaston and Missus Gold arrived at the table.

"Darling! You're looking stunning! I'm surrounded by beautiful people!", grinned Ari and stood to kiss his wife and pull her seat back, too.

"Ari, you're terrible. It took forever to find a babysitter that had time tonight", scolded the Jewish woman. "Ah, Eric, it's nice seeing you again."

"Eh... The pleasure is all mine, Missus Gold", greeted E shyly back.

"Oh, believe me, the pleasure is _all_ mine", chuckled the agent with a Cheshire grin.

"Seriously, Ari, shut up", hissed Eric with a blush.

The Golds laughed and looked at him like he was the most adorable puppy in the pet shop.

"Please, Eric, call me Melissa. We're rather equal now, I guess, so drop the formalities, yes?"

"Yeah, okay... Melissa. But... what do you mean with equal?"

"Well, since you're my _other wife_ now", drawled Ari out.

E's eyes went wide like a child's when caught with one hand in the cookie jar. Melissa felt bad for him, the boy looked more guilty than Ari looked overjoyed. And that in itself seemed nearly impossible seeing his big grin that looked like he had copied it from the Cheshire cat itself. And she was happy for him, truly happy. She wasn't quite proud of the fact that she wasn't enough for her husband anymore. But she liked E, he was a nice, polite guy, and she knew from experience that if everything failed, Ari always turned to Eric to get rid of his frustration and – even though E didn't know that – to get an ego boost. Observing how Eric fiddled with his napkin made her feel even more bad for him, so she extended her hand and laid it on top of E's.

"Don't be so nervous, E. I guess Ari didn't tell you, but this was my idea – well, it was _his_ idea, but I encouraged it", explained the brunette woman.

"But why...? I mean, why would you encourage your man to have an affair?"

"We have had problems in the past. Many problems. Silly problems. We fought and quarreled and tried a therapy. But I noticed a change. Ever since he met you, he was more balanced. Somehow, screaming at you and bickering with you helped setting him at ease. And this improved our relationship. As time passed by, I saw the changes for what they were. The sparkling in his eyes whenever he was talking about you or with you, the little glances he threw at you whenever he thought no one was watching, the eagerness to call you every morning. He's in love with you and this is something I can't change. This is not an 'I want to shag my secretary' affair. There is something I am not able to give my husband, but you can. Some sides he won't show me, but he always shows you. Some times he's not confident, but seeks confidence in you. I love him, he's the father of my children, and I want him happy. And you can make him happy. _We_ can make him happy. Our marriage has improved ever since you two got involved with each other, on the same account it went downhill, too, because he felt guilty for his feelings, even though he didn't betray me. I want to know if everything would turn out good if he wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore."

"That sounds... strange", mumbled E honestly.

"I know", chuckled Melissa. "I know how that sounds. But I'd give it a try. Just to clear things out: I won't allow him to fuck around. You understand that, right?"

"Ah, I won't allow that either. I'm one for monogamy... Normally."

"Normally? That sounds awful familiar", laughed Missus Gold lightheartedly.

They were interrupted when their food arrived. Funny, neither Melissa nor Eric had noticed how Ari had ordered their food to begin with. Eric wasn't quite found of French food, but this was a restaurant with prestige, so no grumbling, just eating. He still made a face at the taste of his snails.

"What?", laughed Ari and looked at him incredulous.

"Nothing", stated E and gulped another snail down.

"Nothing?", asked Melissa with irritation evident in her voice.

"No, it's just... I'm... not really into... French..."

"Aw, that's sad", commented Ari.

"French _food_", specified the Ire annoyed.

"Well, what would you rather like?", asked the Jew with a smile.

"A rump-steak?", it was more a question than a statement.

Ari waved the waiter to their table and the petite blonde from the reception came hurried. Seemed like Gaston had her serving since the girl failed as a receptionist.

"Is everything alright, Mister Gold?", asked the woman with a fake smile.

She felt uncomfortable. She didn't even know the man and he still made her a waitress again, even though she had waited for so long to get the job as receptionist. How was it that an agent had such great influence? When she arrived in Hollywood, she thought starlets and actors would be the one bossing everyone around, but the guys behind the scene being important? Really now?

"My companion here would prefer a rump-steak", was the irritated answer.

"Excuse me?", asked the waitress with wide eyes.

She gaped at the man. A rump-steak? At the Paris Bleu? Didn't this man know they were a French restaurant? Unbelievable!

"Stop looking at me like I shot your mother, Bambi", grunted Ari. "You heard me."

"I did hear you, but, sir, we don't serve rump-steaks in our restaurant."

"I said my company wants a rump-steak. I didn't ask if you have it on your menu."

"I—sir! That's really rude", huffed the girl irritated.

"Ah, it's alright, I'll eat something else", interjected the redhead uncomfortably.

The waitress looked relieved that at least the cute ginger seemed normal in his head.

"Eric, you should know Ari better than that", chuckled the pretty brunette between the men.

"But if the gentleman would rather take something else we _serve_...", started the blonde.

"No!", screamed Ari enraged and stood. "Where the hell did you get this _idiotic_ blonde?"

Gaston tippled to their table, looking distressed and flustered. At first the blonde felt relief wash over her, thinking her colleague came to her rescue. But he just turned to the table and fiddled with his sweating palms.

"What may be the problem, Mister Gold?"

"The problem is this fucking dumb chick here", growled the Jew.

"Excuse him, Gaston, you know my husbands temper", sighed Melissa with a small smile.

"This has nothing to do with my temper. If you have newbies, you should teach them how to treat your guests", hissed Ari with suppressed anger. "My companion here asked for a rump-steak and this pheasant still acts like she doesn't know who I am."

"A rump-steak? Anything else? Noodles or salad?", asked Gaston, averting his attention to E.

"Salad and chips would be fine, but I don't want to be a bother..."

"Oh no, no, no, Mister Murphy! Everything for our special guests like Ari Gold and his company."

He grabbed the waitress and ran toward the kitchen, obviously scolding her.

"Jeez, you really need to gain more self-confidence if you want to become someone in this city. You're the manager of Vincent Chase, an upcoming star, you need to learn how to boss people around", advised the agent.

"Yeah, well, but that poor girl didn't do anything wrong", sighed E.

"So maybe I also didn't like the way she was looking at you", confessed Ari with a huff.

"He's quite jealous", giggled Melissa and shook her head.

"I noticed that much", answered Eric with a smirk.

"Did he make you scream his name, too?", asked the wife curiously.

"At the top of my lungs. In his office. During work-time. You too?"

"Been there. Done that. He's so horny, right?", grinned Melissa.

"Extremely. I actually think I'm glad I can just leave him to you half the times."

"I bet you are. You know how often he woke me up in the early morning hours because he had a hard on? I don't remember the last time I could just sleep in! I'll so send you two off for a weekend", grunted the Jewish woman.

"Oh yeah, I bet you want. What about this ridiculous nicknaming? He's doing that with you, too?"

"Always darling, sweetheart, honey. When we first got together he started calling me kitten because I've been 'curious like a little kitten'. I banned it in the first week. But he seriously never calls me by my actual name."

"That's right, I've never heard the name Melissa Gold before", mused E with a nod. "So you think I could get rid of this embarrassing nickname?"

"Nope, you won't get rid of it, _vixen_", voiced Ari.

"Vixen?", giggled Melissa.

"Yeah... I still wonder why", grumbled Eric and blushed.

"Why? Why?", asked the taller male perplexed. "The question would be: Why not? You're a _redhead_. And you're a _tease_. And everybody knows that vixen are the teases under the animals."

"Why, thank you", drawled E out and rolled his eyes.

"Mister Murphy, would this steak be alright?", asked Gaston as he arrived with a big plate.

"Yes, yeah, thanks", mumbled Eric with a raised eyebrow.

He got a rump-steak. A rump-steak. At the Paris Bleu. Seriously.

"No problem, Mister Murphy. And I want to apologize for my colleague again. If there's anything else, please just call me."

He made a bow and hushed away, leaving the three alone with their meals. They kept talking, most of the time it were Melissa and Eric doing the talking. Once they were done eating, Ari paid the bill (even though E wanted to pay for himself) and gave the blonde a last dirty and angry look. The driver arrived with Ari's car and brought them to Vince's mansion.

"So, E, we'll meet tomorrow morning at this sweet little cafe and go shopping afterward, right?", asked the woman with a lovely smile, hugging the Ire tightly.

"Sure thing, M", grinned the Queens native.

"Aw, my wives are getting along so well", commented the Jewish man and pulled E into a deep, passionate kiss to suffocate every word of protest.

"Well, I should get going, Vince surely is walking in circles by now", laughed the Ire softly.

"You probably should", whispered Ari into his ear, nibbling it softly.

"You really should. I can see Drama and Turtle at the door", interjected Melissa.

Eric stiffened and turned around, seeing them and exiting the car hastily. He waved the couple one last time and ran to the house. Arnold jumped him enthusiastically.

"Hey, Arnold", grinned the Ire and cuddled the big Doberman. "Turtle, Drama."

"Hey, E...", started Drama and fiddled with his hands.

"Don't think we spied because we heard the car. Arnold needed to get out, is all", declared Turtle.

"Sure thing", chuckled Eric and took Arnold into the house, not commenting on the fact that the dog indeed did not need to get out.

"So... How was your date?", asked the older Chase sibling curiously.

Both he and Turtle looked rather uncomfortable, not really knowing how to approach the topic. To tell the truth, they always had thought that if E would 'swing that way' he would end up with Vince. Their relationship had been extremely close, ever since their teenage days, closer than average. Vince and E had been inseparable for years now, nearly never being apart from each other. It just... fit. Like they belonged together.

"It was fun. I never thought a date with Ari Gold could be fun, but it was. We were at the Paris Bleu."

"But that's a French restaurant. You hate French food", stated Turtle irritated.

"I know. And Ari got me a rump-steak", told E with a broad grin.

"A rump-steak? Do they even serve that?", asked Turtle irritated.

"No, they don't", grunted Drama with a roll of his eyes.

"Then how did you get a rump-steak?"

"Well... Ari played the 'I'm important'-card and screamed around the restaurant, he caused a ruckus and I got a rump-steak out of it", chuckled the redhead. "D and I had our fun with it, though."

"M?", echoed both his friends.

"Melissa Gold, Ari's wife", explained the ginger with a smirk.

"Wait – it was like, your first date and he brought his wife along?", gaped Turtle wide-eyed.

Eric just shrugged and left the living room, going upstairs, leaving his two friends and the dog behind. There was a certain actor, hiding in the shadows, who had caught his eyes.

"Vince, I think we need to talk", whispered the redhead once he reached the younger Chase's room.

"Why?", grumbled a voice from the far corner of the room.

The bedroom was dark, but Vince was still sitting in his armchair.

"You're being theatrical", huffed Eric angrily.

"I'm an actor. I'm supposed to be theatrical", grunted Vincent and turned away.

Vince looked out of the window, not acknowledging E's presence. The redhead stared annoyed at his back, waiting for the actor to say something, anything. But after Vince remained stoically silent.

"Stop being a brat!", screamed Eric enraged.

"I'll stop being a brat if you stop being a slut", screamed Vince back.

The Ire grabbed the other's arm and turned him violently around, hitting him square in the face.

"Don't do that. Vincent fucking Chase, you're my best friend, don't be a jerk to me now! You're supposed to be my best friend, you're supposed to be happy for me! Don't be so selfish! Don't be a selfish, little kid, trying to keep his toys to himself and only to himself!"

Vince stared at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "E—I..."

"No, no, Vince. Now it's my turn. Now I'm talking. You had enough chances to talk. You had enough chances for everything. What do you expect me to do? Wait for you to make the first move forever? I'm sick of waiting for you, Vince. And just because you're not comfortable with liking men too doesn't mean we all do. I deserve a decent relationship and someone who's not too much a coward to admit his feelings for me!"

Vince averted his eyes, staring at the floor, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, until he nodded slowly and sighed.

"You're right, E. You're right and I'm sorry I've been a jerk. I'm your best friend, I guess I'm supposed to be happy for you", mumbled Vince. "So... I ought to give Ari the 'if you hurt my best friend, I'll hurt you'-speak?"

"No you don't", laughed E and shook his head.

"How about you tell me about your awesome date then?", asked Vince with a soft smile and laid his arm around E's shoulders.

"Don't you sarcasm me! It really was awesome!", started Eric with a scowl and started to re-tell it.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
